


Broken Boy

by kingexplosion15



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Bullying, Crying Kageyama Tobio, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, High School, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou is a Good Friend, Home, Hurt Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Shimizu Kiyoko Friendship, Kageyama Tobio Angst, Kageyama Tobio Needs a Hug, Kageyama Tobio Swears, Kageyama Tobio in Denial, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Karasuno Family, Kitagawa Daiichi, Middle School, Milk, Other, Poor Kageyama Tobio, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Protective Sawamura Daichi, Sad, Sick Character, Starvation, Ukai Keishin & Kageyama Tobio - Freeform, Volleyball, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingexplosion15/pseuds/kingexplosion15
Summary: Look at how Kageyama is suffering
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Kazuyo & Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Kageyama Tobio's Parents, Kageyama Tobio & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Kageyama Tobio & Kindaichi Yuutarou & Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Shimizu Kiyoko, Kageyama Tobio & Ukai Keishin, Kageyama Tobio/Everyone
Kudos: 94





	Broken Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I have fallen into the hole of angst, and Kageyama was the best option to hurt. 
> 
> This will be having a lot of angst and hurt, and sometimes mention of something that could trigger others, but there will be a warning at the beginning of that chapter.

Middle School isn’t the best for the boy, but Kageyama was getting used to the beat downs and taunting words thrown at him every day by his peers.

He doesn’t know when it started to get really bad, but he can assume it was after Oikawa left (and when grandfather died). Even Kindaichi and Kunimi started to get in with the bullying. He really can’t figure out why the whole issue right now started, but he really can’t do anything about it. 

The third years are the main people that bother him. “Bother” is a small word for getting your ass beat up almost every day at the back of the school, getting kicks in the head, thrown things at him, the usual. The fact that this happens at the back of the school, where barely anyone meets up is not surprising. 

Sometimes, the third years take their phones out and take photos of him on the ground, after a beat-up. Wonder if they feel any remorse for him

Kageyama can’t even say anything because his parents aren’t even home, (working out of Japan) and his sister is currently in Tokyo. Grandpa...is not here. Not to mention that his parents barely send him enough money to buy new clothes, or necessary supplies, his backpack, and shoes are evidence of  
that. His ex-friends know about his situation, but they never even asked if he needed something (but he never asked) so somedays food was off for the day. 

The school sometimes helped, but only for school supplies, so he did take advantage of that. They knew about his situation, but it’s not like they could intervene.  
So Kageyama stayed as the kid whose parents didn’t care about him, the one would barely have enough money for some food. 

At this point, the only thing that gives him joy is volleyball and milk (if he was able to afford it) of course.


End file.
